Five futures chris change
by Wwolf
Summary: Five differents paths after season six. Focusing on the two brothers. First one up.


Disclamer: Charmed Characters are not mine.

Note of the author: This is an experiment. Not quite finish yet. I played with two diferents worlds I hope is clear. Besides it is my first publicised English fic and I don't have a beta . Whichever grammatical mistake you find feel free to inform me.

**Five futures Chris change.**

**1.**

Sometimes Chris believes that he is insane, nuts, completely crazy whatever do you want to call it.

He can remember going down the stairs that Sunday and finding Wyatt with Excalibur. His skin still tickles with the memory of the cold metal against his neck but Wyatt didn't seem angry, more likely bored, how if Chris wasn't important enough to get furious with.

-What do you want?- The voice was empty of any emotions, like always, but the sword's pressure on his neck grew, demanding answers.

Chris didn't blink, his face didn't betray any emotion because _one thing is that your brother scare the hell out of you and the other is let him know. _

-There's demons in the house.- Wyatt released him and he let himself relax. _Is your brother, he'll never hurt you. He is only how he is. _But he wasn't surprised for Wyatt smirk, even less for his answer.

-I know.

----------

However, and this is the problem, he can also remember going down the stairs that Sunday, the same freaking Sunday, and finding Wyatt playing with a videogame and a book of whatever he was supposed to be studying on his lap. He remembers a full smile on his direction:

-What's up Bro?

-Demons, upstairs.

Eyes who weren't so good at hiding fear.

-Do we have to go?

-No mum said to stay here.

-----------

-Mum said that we have to stay here.- He didn't really expect Wyatt to listen to him. This Wyatt never cared about rules and mums.

However he stopped for a moment, just enough to gave him a short annoyed look.

- You stay here Christy, I have things to do.

- Mum doesn't want you to fight.

Wyatt sight. Sometimes Chris though that his brother really considered why he didn't kill him. But that was a stupid though because his brother was the double blessed child, good by definition.

- I'm not going to fight.- He explained slowly, like if Chris was a baby or simple.- Mum is enough for these lousy demons. I have important things to do. Nothing worth to trouble your little head.

And he was gone.

----------

-Mum is going to beat them in seconds.-Said Wyatt maybe trying to sound braver than he felt.- She is a charmed one after all.

Chris nodded, the two of them sitting on the stairs.

- And, if it was something dangerous, she would have asked to go somewhere else.- Chris smiled ,this Wyatt spoke a lot when he was nervous. He moved a little, just to touch his arm, make sure he was real.

-Is good not to be alone. – Wyatt look at him funny, but put his arm around Chris's shoulder anyway.

-Yeah.

----------

Chris was alone and worried. Not to much for all the demon thing, _( he was a Charmed one's son after all, he was used to it)_ how for Wyatt being gone without permission again. Every time that this happen, and it was often, something bad occurred. Something, that in the end, was Chris's fault.

He saw the demon one second too late and couldn't avoid the blast completely. His arm burned in pain and before he could react the demon was behind him throwing him on the floor.

-Where is he?- He asked catching his hair painfully. His breath smelt like fire and sulphur.

- Here- A voice full of arrogance came for the other side of the room and the demon burst in flames.

-----------

They never saw the demon flaming there. They were too busy being happy and friendly and good. Chris was thrown against the wall and fell unconscious. He can't know, he only can hope it was fast and painless. When he wake up he stared at the cold and emotionless eyes of his dead brother.

----------

Chris stared at the cold emotionless eyes of his brother, angriness make him forget that it was better not to show any emotion when his brother was around.

- You used me as a bait.

Wyatt dismissed him with his hand.

- Suck it off little bro. - He started to examine the remains of the corpse. –It's not my fault if you are so worthless that you can stop a such lower demon like him.- He found a estrange necklace and put it in his right pocket. He seem very pleased with it. After he move closer and healed him. Chris knew that it was to hide the evidence. Not that he was stupid enough to tell anybody. _Who would believe anything bad from the perfect child?. _But part of him wanted to see more in the gesture, wanted to see actually care. This part jumped when Wyatt stopped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, almost friendly.

- This happens because you don't train enough, you have a lot of potential.A ghost of a smile crossed his face. Wyatt was the only one who believed that he could have some power of relevance.- Your are my brother in the end.-He patted his check.- The battle is over, now go, let me alone.

Attention back to the necklace.

Chris hurried upstairs, thinking _he cares, he must_, _he is only strange. Something happened to him I'm sure. Maybe is for that that I'm here. Maybe that my destiny fix him. _

_-------------_

Chris stares at the empty basement where Wyatt is not going to come back anymore and thinks that he is not crazy, he is a pretentious fool for letting himself believe that he could make the difference, that he could make Wyatt better, that he could _save_ him.


End file.
